


What About Angels (And Their Dissent into Hell)

by TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Women, Cheerleaders, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Gangs, High School, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Tattoos, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers/pseuds/TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers
Summary: Sabrina Williams, Seventeen and the second in a biker gang that has steadily been growing on the outskirts of Riverdale.FP Jones, Thirty Nine, and a member of the Southside Serpents.Both are dangerously in over their heads.OrRomeo and Juliet have nothing on the tragedy of this couple that were doomed to start from the very beginning.(EVERYTHING IS COMPLETELY CONSENSUAL I PROMISE)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start off with, yes there is a large age gap, no there is no manipulation or unhealthy/toxic undertones. Not what I'm going for here. 
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, I always love and accept feedback. 
> 
> This is not Beta'd all mistakes are my own.

To start the story with the death of Jason Blossom would be premature and inaccurate. 

The story of the angel and the snake truly began a summer before the fourth of July that changed Riverdale forever. It was the day after summer vacation began. The interlude of Romeo and Juliet, a tragedy from the beginning.

Sabrina Williams. Honor student. A junior at Riverdale High, a River Vixen when her schedule allowed it. Possibly one of Cheryl's little minions when she felt like playing with the redhead. But most importantly, she had climbed the hierarchy ladder of Riverdale's lesser known gang, The Anarchy Angels. Petty crime and vigilante justice were their speciality. 

If you had someone that needed to be brought to light for a crime that had been swept under the rug, you called the angels. They'd be left on Riverdales courthouses stair well, crest branded on the back of their hand and proof in a manilla envelope pinned to their clothing. 

Now, the victims of their albeit cruel justice were always left alive. But none had ever come forward about the one that had left them there. 

Just that the angel of death had looked them in the face and set them free with a heavy heart. 

 

But as we focus back onto Sabrina Williams, second in command in the Angels, she kept her affiliation a secret.

Unlike the Serpents whom slithered out in the open striking at ankles, the Angels waited and lurked in the shadows. Their numbers not high enough to be so brazen

Sabrina had a reputation to uphold. Her mother and father on the wealthy end of the economic spectrum, and she was the perfect student. Sabrina didn't have many friends outside the gang, and she sure as hell didn't consider the friend group she ran with in school to be her friends. 

Although if Cheryl wasn't such an uncontrollable irrational bitch, she'd be an amazing Angel. 

 

So Sabrina kept to herself. She'd walk the walk and talk the talk. But she kept her head low and didn't make too much of a name for herself. She was a pretty face in a big crowd.

The day after school let out was her seventeenth birthday. An important day for the angels. It's when she would finally get her tattoo.

The same Anarchy symbol they would sear into the flesh of their victims they would tattoo on the inside of their right bicep. The crudely drawn A was circled and framed with a set of wispy wings. 

So Sabrina sat in the tattoo parlor, pulling her best poker face as the tattoo gun drug over her skin. Her toes where curling in her steal toe boots, and her teeth were grit. The inside of the bicep couldn't have been more sensitive. The soft tissue was red and puffy by the time the ink was done. 

Her sisters and brothers congratulated her with a slap on the back and and loud whoops and holars as the exited the parlor. Sabrina tugged her leather jacket, decorated with chains and patches not to forget the giant symbol on the back. She pulled the blond hair out of the leather collar that had gotten caught and she smiled, sharp teeth and glittering eyes. 

The promise of a bar was dangled in front of her as they mounted their bikes. She quickly accepted, excited for the thrill of a party. Their was a new Bar being put in on the edge of Riverdale. 

Sabrina wanted to see it, the angels had known this for a while now. The girl wasn't exactly hidden with her interests. 

 

So the bike roared to life from in between her legs and they began on their not so far journey. 

The flashing lights flooded the packed parking lot the bar was slammed packed, people overflowing in and out. A bouncer stood at the door with a line wrapping around the building. Sabrina smiled, blond waves falling out of her helmet. The bouncer gave them a nod, and they flooded in. A chorus of annoyed party goers groaned, as they cut the line. 

 

Pounding drums and electric guitar filed her ears. The live show was wild, the lead singer dancing across the stage and shaking his mop of hair to the rhythm. 

Sabrina smiled at her sister, whom was not related by blood, who slipped her a fake ID

"If you get too drunk I'll call someone to pick up your bike. No drunk driving teenagers, yeah?" 

 

She rocked back on her heels and bounced only a little. "Thanks Maggie." 

 

The woman smacked her shoulder in a tight grip. "Have fun kid."

 

Sabrina grinned and darted to the bar pushing and shoving only a little. The jacket made quick work of most of the people. She found one of the only empty bar stools and snatched it. Laying claim by draping her jacket over the back of the stool.

The bartender was so busy he only gave her fake a quick one over before taking her order. She ordered two shots of tequila and a hard liquor cocktail called the Southside Succulent. 

Sabrina threw back her shots as quickly as they arrived only squeezing the lime on her tongue after they were both gone. 

Sabrina had begun to sip on her Succulent when a man in a plaid shirt and a leather vest slipped to the bar beside her. 

"I haven't seen someone take shots like that so fast- unless they lost a bet- in a long time." His handsome face was a little rugged and a little tired, but he was still very much handsome. 

She extended her hand to shake. "Sabrina." 

"FP, nice to meet you." FP got his drink from the bar and leaned up against it. He made a loose motion before taking a swig of his beer. "There's been a guy eyeing you up since you walked in. He's a real piece of work." Sabrina tossed a glance over her shoulder. Sure enough there was a man there, younger than FP and a million times creeper. 

"So I figured if I come talk to you- maybe he'd get the hint." 

Sabrina crossed her legs, the fishnets under the ripped jeans showed of her tan skin. 

"What hint is that?" 

 

"That we know who you are. People tend not to mess with other that the Serpents associate with." The way he said serpent sent a slight shiver down her spine. Very proud, and a little bitter.

"And are we- associating?" Sabrina asked, her tongue darting out past her dark burgundy lips. 

"Maybe," FP grinned. It was a lopsided thing that Sabrina returned. 

 

"A Serpent eh?" She took another sip out of the tiny black straw. 

"Yeah," He let out a low rumble of a laugh. "Born and raised." 

 

"I'm an Angel. For about two years." Sabrina smirked. 

 

FP let out low whistle. "I can't find a regular woman to save my life, can I?" 

 

She smirked. "Sorry to not be regular. It's a little boring, don't you think?" 

 

"Most definitely." FP set his drink down, and so did Sabrina and she grabbed her jacket of the back of the stool. 

"Care to dance?" 

 

And with those words, the angel began her dissent into hell.


	2. Chapter 2

A low gasp escaped from Sabrina, as FP's mouth lingered on her neck. The simultaneous pleasure and tickle from his lips and stubble had her writhing against the wall. She felt his low rumble of a laugh against the sensitive hollow of her throat. His teeth were drug across her skin and she bucked her hips forward.

"Easy there- darlin'" He decided on the pet name as he pulled away from her neck.

She focused intensely on his face. "Are you going to fuck me FP? Or are you going to play coy?" Her blond hair was thrown about wildly and some fell in her face.

 

FP gripped her hips. "I kind of like to play with my food." Sabrina hissed as he parted her legs with his bluejean clad knee. "After all, we just met." 

A strand of dark hair fell in front of the man's face, from his slicked back do. Sabrina felt herself wet her lips, lipstick had long been wiped away by both, lips and a paper napkin.   
Sabrina stared into his dark brown eyes, both of their pupils blown wide. 

Sabrina went in to kiss him again when he stepped back. She pinched her eyebrows together but he beat her to the punch. His face dropped.

"I don't think we should do this." 

Sabrina stood up straight, suddenly feeling her lack of sobriety hit her like a truck, as well as the quick sting of rejection.  
She looked up at the darkly painted ceiling: they were still at the bar just in some back stage storage area.

"Fuck." She sighed feeling suddenly very tired and sexually frustrated. "You're right. I like you FP," she pushed back the blond hair away from her eyes. "I don't think we should do this- in a bar. When I'm less drunk- and-" 

 

Sabrina just hung her head. "You're not gonna wanna see me again." 

 

FP stepped closer. "Hey, that's not it." He lifted her chin. "Just sober up. Give me a call sometime, a date, yeah?" 

 

Sabrina quirked her lips. "A call? What are we in the forties?" 

 

FP waved her off. "Offer still stands." He pulled a pen out of his leather jacket and scribbled a number on the back of her hand. "Again- only if you want."

Sabrina smiled. "For a serpent, you're a gentleman FP." 

"For an angel, you're a heathen, Sabrina."

 

"So are you gonna give me a ride home? Don't think I could stay on my bike-" Just then Sabrina felt a crippling wave of nausea causing her to sway.

 

"Yeah- yeah. I can drive you. Can you let your friends know I'm taking you home?" He quirked a smile, "Don't need heaven to rain down on my ass."

Sabrina gave him a salute. "Can do."

 

"Great, let's getcha out of here."

 

* * *

As expected FP took her home. A complete gentleman. Sabrina slipped inside her far too large home. Her parents sound asleep and the only sound was her German Shepard snoring in the foyer.   
Her feet felt heavy and she trudged into her room. She stripped down to her bra and underwear and crawled into bed. 

 

She awoke with a wicked headache and a dry mouth. Sabrina glanced at her hand to make sure she hadn't imagined last night. There in blue scrawl was a phone number. Before it faded she quickly plugged the number into her phone. A smile tugged at her lips and she stumbled into her bathroom. Thankfully, she typically wasn't the vomiting type so she wasn't completely gross this morning. 

Sabrina stepped inside her shower and let the hot water bring her back down to reality. 

 

She toweled off and checked her phone before typing a quick thanks for getting me home text to FP. She hit send before she let herself over think it. 

Sabrina wrapped her arm in again, covering the tattoo with the balm she purchased in the parlor. 

The tattoo was still a little red but not near as swollen.  
Sabrina smiled gently as she slipped on her shirt. 

 

"Sabrina? Are you up?" She could hear her mother coming up the stairs. 

 

"Yeah mom," Sabrina smiled to herself and got ready to face the world.


End file.
